


An Intimate Moment

by articcat621



Series: Meet Me By The Moonlight, Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Of Age Hermione Granger, Romance, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Severus certainly has a firm disposition.





	An Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spanking
> 
> Not beta'd, but enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me, and I'm not making any money from posting this.

"Hermione, lay still," Severus commanded at the witch who was currently wriggling on his bed.

"But I feel so exposed," she protested. Hermione was on her hands and knees, her bare arse in the air. She shivered, wishing the dungeons weren't always so cold.

Severus' hand grabbed her foot, causing her to still. "Much better," he murmured, taking in the view. His hand slowly trailed up her leg, teasing her as he went.

Hermione wriggled. "Please, Severus, you've been teasing me enough."

"Hermione, I told you not to move. Don't make me punish you."

Her eyes widened at his words. She turned her head, looking at him. "That's what this is? You're going to punish me?"

Severus smirked at her. "Yes, I am. A cheeky witch like you needs to be taught her place."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told think so." She went to turn over but Severus grasped her hips, firmly holding them in place. "Severus!" she scolded him.

A loud smack filled the bedroom as his hand met her bare bottom.

A yelp escaped her lips as she stilled. She was about to protest when she felt his hand now caressing the sore spot.

"See, now you're being still. Exactly what I wanted."

"No, you wanted to spank me," she said, a pout on her face.

"Of course I did," he replied, amused. His finger dipped between her legs. "And apparently you liked it."

She felt her face grow hot. "I did not!" she protested.

"The wetness on my fingers says otherwise." He rubbed her clit for a few moments before withdrawing his hand. She groaned at the loss of contact. Getting off the bed, he began to undo his trousers.

"I didn't know you were into stuff like that," she whispered.

"Hermione, I told you getting mixed up with me was a bad idea. I am, not only your Professor, but a man who has peculiar tastes when it comes to women," Severus said, climbing back onto the bed. Smirking, he realized she had remained on all fours. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before positioning himself at her entrance.

Hermione nodded. "You did say that."

"And you said you didn't care. That you were willing to give me _anything_ ," he said, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

He slowly entered her, sighing as she stretched around him.

"Mmmmm, Severus," she whispered.

He began to move, slowly, at first, drawing out the motions.

"Stop teasing me!" she cried, wriggling her hips.

"Don't move!" he commanded, smacking her arse on more.

A gasp escaped her lips. "Severus," she said, her voice taking on a whiny tone.

Severus smirked, spanking her once more.

This time it was a moan that escaped her lips. Seconds later, she mumbled something incoherently.

He stopped moving. "What was that you said?"

She buried her face in the pillow, mumbling again.

"Tell me, Hermione, or I won't let you come."

"I kinda liked it," she whispered.

Severus flipped her over quickly, crashing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped up around his neck, tugging him closer.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Hermione, you just need to trust me. I would never hurt you; I hope you know that."

She nodded. "I do, now come on," she said, wriggling her hips.

He began to move in and out of her again, this time her hips bucking up to meet his. It started out slowly, but their passion quickly rose to the point where their movements were frenzied.

Severus' hand slipped between their legs, quickly rubbing her clit.

Hermione moaned at the sensation. "Oh Severus!" she cried, her eyes locking with his. Her walls trembled around him, causing him to come as well.

The two of them rode out their orgasms, continuing with their rushed movements.

Moments later, Severus collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body pressing into hers. Hermione used the opportunity to press a kiss to his neck.

He rolled over, positioning himself to her side. "That was all right?" he asked.

"Severus, that was more than all right. I had no idea sex could be so… so… like that!"

He chuckled. "Well, there is a lot more I can show you."

She smiled at him. "I think I'd like that." Leaning over, she kissed him.

 


End file.
